Barbary Coast, Part Three
"Barbary Coast, Part Three" was the final issue of the Barbary Coast comic mini-book series. Synopsis In the midst of the earthquake, Angel was battling with Ling Kai in dragon form and while also being attacked by Bart. The city was in ruins and the sun was rising. Angel wondered if this would be his end. He was able to fight back though and finally put an end to Bart. He was able to flee to safety from the sunlight. Meanwhile in the city, there was chaos from the earthquake. Nurses were in the street helping patients and of course Hawkins was down there blowing his whistle. Kryll and Lynch had been let go by the police in the midst of the chaos. Because the smoke was so thick it blotted out sunlight, Angel was able to find Hawkins and get his whistle and he went left of the Mission Opera House where the dragon was also at. After sparring with the dragon, Angel met Salvo, a gentleman who tuned the organ. Angel got Salvo to play the organ and after blowing the whistle, the dragon calmed down. Just outside the Opera house they are prepared to blow the building up when Angel came out carrying Ling Kai's unconscious body out. Kryll and Lynch were looting houses when suddenly Lynch disappeared. Angel carried Ling Kai back to Xin who was able to finish the tattoo. She was extremely ungrateful and she threatened to stake him and he told her that he killed the last person that spoke to him like that. She slashed Mihn with some sort of knife and she yelled at him to feed on her. He refused and instead grabbed Ling Kai like he was going to bite her, but instead whispered something to her and she ran off. Angel refused to divulge to Xin what he said, but ensured him that it was not polite. On his journey out of town, Angel met Caruso and they discussed the Opera House. While they were talking, in the house accross the street, Bart who was apparently not dead, looked out the window to them. He was talking to Abraham Behr, who had cleaned up has appearance. Behr told Bart that the Senior Partners did not want Angel dead, revealing they were working for Wolfram & Hart. Continuity The story was set after the flashbacks from "Orpheus", but before Blood & Trenches. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Ling Kai *Hawkins *Bart *Kryll *Lynch *Xin *Minh *Abraham Behr Organizations and Titles *San Francisco Police Department *Wolfram & Hart Species *Vampire *Human *Unidentified Demons Events *1906 San Francisco earthquake Locations *Mission Opera House *Chinatown, San Francisco *Carlton Hotel Weapons and Objects Death Count Behind the Scenes Trivia *With the city in flames, and a dragon running wild, Angel compared the city of San Fransisco to hell on earth; ironically, hell on earth would later happen to Los Angeles, with the city indeed in flames and with a dragon living there. Collections *Barbary Coast *Angel Omnibus: Volume 2 Pop Culture References *The last man Angel talked to, whom he called Caruso, was Enrico Caruso, a famous opera singer who was indeed in San Francisco during the 1906 earthquake.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25070 Quotes Gallery Previews Image:ABC3P1.jpg Image:ABC3P2.jpg Image:ABC3P3.jpg Image:ABC3P4.jpg Image:ABC3P5.jpg Image:ABC3P6.jpg References nl:Barbary Coast, Deel Twee Category:Angel comics